


and the world has somehow shifted

by flyingthesky



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: She's grateful for the way that he's careful with her and the way that he never pushes things with her. So, when he drops the length of rope in her hands, Rapunzel runs her hands over it and looks up at him with wide, curious eyes.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 19





	and the world has somehow shifted

After she's reunited with her parents, Rapunzel doesn't take that long to adjust. It's a little bit overwhelming at first, all of the new things that she sees every day, but Eugene is there by her side while she's experiencing the world for the first time and she's grateful for that. She's grateful for the way that he's careful with her and the way that he never pushes things with her. So, when he drops the length of rope in her hands, Rapunzel runs her hands over it and looks up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"What's this for?" 

Eugene rubs the back of his neck, "I, um, thought that maybe you could tie me up."

Rapunzel runs her hands over the rope again, noting that it's a braided rope that's soft to the touch. Actually, it's an awful lot like . . . An awful lot like her hair before Eugene cut it off. She looks up at him again and smiles.

"It's like my hair."

"Yeah."

Eugene is soft and quiet, like he's embarrassed about what he's admitted and Rapunzel thinks that's a little weird. People can be whatever they want, that's not bad or wrong. It's just part of life. Rapunzel's hair used to glow when she sang, there's really no room for her to be judging what is or isn't weird. She grins at Eugene.

"Okay. Sit on the chair."

It's been a long time since she had to actually tie a knot for something, but she thinks she remembers. And if something goes wrong, well. Rapunzel takes Eugene's little knife out from its sheath and sets it on their bedside table. She'll cut him free if something goes wrong, but that probably won't be necessary. Eugene settles himself in the chair, and Rapunzel starts wrapping the rope around his midsection, securing his arms to the armrests on the chair. She leaves a little leeway, but not much, and Eugene shifts against her work.

"Just be still." She presses a kiss to his forehead. "If you struggle, the ropes might tighten."

He relaxes under her touch, and Rapunzel goes back to work, carefully tying off the ropes. Once she's done that, she steps back, just looking at Eugene for a moment. His head is lowered, and Rapunzel fits her fingers under his chin and lifts it up a little.

"Look at me, Eugene. How are you feeling?" 

"It's kind of like deja vu." He laughs. "You know?" 

Rapunzel frowns. "Should I untie you?" 

"No." Eugene smiles at her. "I feel fine."

Rapunzel bends slightly, fitting their lips together. She crawls into Eugene's lap and feels him tug against the restraints. He can't get free though, so Rapunzel runs her fingers along his face and tries to calm him.

"Shhh . . . It's okay, Eugene. I'm not going to hurt you."

Eugene relaxes against her, and Rapunzel goes back to kissing him. It's not a particularly comfortable position, but Rapunzel doesn't make a move to free him to take things any further. That can wait for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> i should have reposted this yesterday for national princesses day but alas i have no foresight ever


End file.
